iGo to Newport
by PaceyLover520
Summary: It's the summer after graduation and Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby are about to go on there first vacation with no parental vision! Will the sun, waves, and beach bring people togather? Please read and review! SEDDIE/CIBBY!
1. Place planed

**Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm back, and yes I'm going to continue igoCamping but I just got back from Newport Road Island and I know I'm going to forget the idea and details about Newport. So once again I don't own iCarly and don't know Dan Schneider. So please enjoy Igo to Newport! **

**SEDDIE FOREVER!**

**Outside POV: **

Carly, Sam and Freddie were walking into the Shay apartment; they were just getting back from their high school graduation.

"I wonder if Spencer found us a vacation spot yet," Carly started, "I mean I asked him before he left graduation for Socko's but he didn't answer, he just ran off screaming about getting guy jeans," Carly informed as the other two teens shared a look, shrugged and decided not to take it into further decision.

**-TIME LAPS-**

**Spencer's POV:**

I couldn't wait to tell teeny-bobber buds about the place I found for them, they're going to be skied!

I burst through the apartment door in my normal kooky self and yelled "I FOUND A VACATION SPOT FOR YOU GUYS, AND GUY JEANS!"

"Oh great! Were are we going?" Carly asked while pouring some of her "special lemonade" for her self, (because like usual nobody wanted any)

"Newport!" I exclaimed throwing my arms to the side trying to emphasize the word.

"Like, Newport Road Island?" Freddie asked raising his eyebrow and putting his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah Road Island!" I exclaimed again in the same tone.

"Is there a beach there?" Sam asked heading to the fridge.

"Yeah it's basically a beach town," I explain.

"But Spencer why would we go ALL the way to the east coast for the beach, be can go to Yakima beach in like an hour!" Carly debated.

"Yeah but Yakima beach wouldn't be a vacation like this!" I explained, "Come on it'll be _fun_!" I tried to convince them by extended the u in fun.

"Fine!" The teens all said and went to sit on the couch, and right then Gibby burst through the door.

"So where are we going!" Gibby asked.

"Newport," Sam, Freddie and Carly, said.

**Outside Pov: **

All the teens went to there houses to pack there suit cases, it was going to be there first vacation without Spencer, or any adults so they all knew,

This was going to be fun!

**Sorry I know it was mad short but it should give you the idea for the plot, and if you're from Newport you might know some things I'm going to write about. So I hope you liked it, I'll be posting soon and please review and tell me about what you thought about iLost my Mind and on my story!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Byeee Love yaaa **


	2. No this No that

**Heyyy I know it's been wayyyy to long since I updated iGo to Newport, but I'm here now. Also I'm warning you in advance that the chapters will be short but hopefully they will be up sooner than usual. So please enjoy chapter 2 of iGo to Newport!**

**SEDDIE FOREVER!**

**Carly's POV:**

Eeeeeeee! Oh my god, I'm sooo excited to go on my first "grown up" vacation! And across the country! Me and all of my friends on the beach, in a hotel, and no adults. I'm almost done with my packing and waiting for the rest of my friends before we head to the airport. I'm finally all done and ready to go, I bring my multiple suit cases down the stairs.

"Hey chica," Sam says as she burst through the door (without knocking of course) with two black and hot pink zebra suit cases.

"Hi I see- wait, isn't random Spanish Freddie's thing?" I asked with a little glimmer of hope sparkling inside me.

"I just wanted to see what It would be like if I was Spanish," Sam said plopping down on the couch.

"Ok," I said extended the o and turning away so she couldn't see my smile.

**Sam's POV:**

What is her problem? I mean I can't say something in Spanish without her going all freaking seddie on me! I sat on the couch and waited until Carly finished touching up the kitchen and the other two dorks come over.

"Hey ladies," Speak of the devil, or devils, dork and dorkier walked through the door lugging there suit cases.

"Hi guys!" Carly said in her forever bubbly voice.

"S'up" I said while resting my feet on the coffee table.

"Nothing, except being so excited for this trip!" Gibby said throwing his fist in the air.

"bye Spencer," Carly said to her older brother kissing him on the cheek, "Ok we better get our booties out the door or were going to miss our flight" a paranoid Carly hustled us out the door.

"Bye teenies, remember, no drinking, no drugs, no getting arrested and no sex! Spencer shouted at us as we walked out the door, well this is going to make the elevator ride down stairs really awkward…

**Sorry if it's super, super short but on the upside chapter 3 will be up tonight or tomorrow. So I hope you liked it and if you did please review and tell your FanFiction friends to read and review. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Byeee love yaaa **


	3. Stupid Clown Car

**Heyyy, I'm back, so I hoped you liked chapter 2 even though it was extremely short. And just telling you that this story takes place before Sam and Freddie went out and there was no iLost my mind. And I promise wayyyy more seddie! So please enjoy chapter 3.**

**SEDDIE FOREVER!**

**Freddie's POV: **

Spencer's last word hit me and made my whole body heat up especially my face. I didn't even think about hooking up with girls, even though it wouldn't happen. I thought about the last time I kissed a girl, it was out side the school, late at night, the day of the project lockdown, and it was amazing. I looked up and saw my last kiss, Sam. She looked really cute; I can't believe I really just thought that, I took a quick glance at Carly and Sam. Carly looked as if she was going on a date, hair done, overload of make up even though she was going to be sitting on a plane for hours. Then I looked over at Sam she looked so much simpler, she had a tighter black v-neck top, purple _Victoria's Secret _sweat pants, her hair was surprisingly up in a high pony (probably because were going to be on a plane for hours) with a little puff in the front and minimal makeup.

"What are you looking at Fred-bag?" Sam said as she threw her carry on bag around her shoulder.

"Oh, um, nothing," I said trying to cover my reddening face.

"Ya lets keep it that way," Sam commented as she turned back around as we made our way to the car.

We all loaded our luggage into Carly's red Volkswagen bug convertible. I watched as Sam put her suit case in the small trunk her shirt went up a bit exposing her flat mid-drift and I caught my self staring at her and quickly looked away.

"Oh crap!" Carly exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets.

"We don't have enough room to fit all our suitcases!" Carly said freaking out.

"Told you, you shouldn't have bought a clown car," Sam mumbled as carly gave her a dirty look.

"It's ok it's not going to ruin our trip," Gibby said even though he new it was a problem to.

"Well we can put the extra suit cases in a back seat," I suggested

"Ok we can try that," Carly said calming down.

We loaded the right back seat, and then that led to another problem.

"Ok well im driving and Gibby's in the front seat," Carly instructed as she pulled the front seat up so two people can sit in the back, or should I say get cramped and trapped in the back.

"Whoa, Whoa, why am I stuck in the back with twinkle toes?" Sam asked slamming her and on the top on the car door.

"Well this is how I figure, I can't trust you in the back with gibby because you might kill him, and someone needs to read the map to the air port" Carly explained.

"Ya, ya, what ever!" Sam said obviously not wanting to be wrong.

"Ok then lets move," Gibby said while seating himself in the front seat.

I took a seat in the back ad then realized there was only room for one person back here and I think Sam noticed too.

"Carly there is no room for me back here!" Sam practically shouted at curly.

"Sam are you on that stupid 'I'm fat thing' again?" Carly asked while re applying her lipstick.

Did Sam really think she was fat? I mean she has a better body than carly, not that carly didn't have a good body, she's just too skinny for me, but I mean Sam has curves in all the right places. She's beautiful. Whoa, Freddie you're crossing the line!

"No there is no room for me back here unless I freaking sit on the nub!" Sam informed angrily.

"Then sit on him," Carly urged obviously wanting to get a move on.

"WHAT!" we both said in unison.

"Come on we've been friends since like forever and you can't sit on his lap? Carly asked raising a suspicious eye brow.

"No I can I was just looking for an alternative," Sam said "and put your eyebrow back were it's supposed to be!

Sam cautiously took a seat on my lap stiffly. She was warm and comforting sitting on me. Her clothes and her hair smelled amazing, I hate to admit it but having her sitting on me made my heart speed up, and smiling.

"WHOA!" Carly shouted as a douchbag in a pick up truck pulled right in front of us making Carly slam on the brakes making the car stop like it hit a brick wall, I felt Sam

Start to fly off my lap and my instincts took over and I threw my arms around her and pulled her close, not because I wanted to but because I couldn't stop my reflexes. I looked deep into her eyes when she looked up at me.

"You know you can let go of me now," Sam said in a sort of hidden seductiveness voice with a smirk.

"Oh, sorry," I said with a mix of a smile and smirk in the same kind of voice.

"If you two would stop seducing each other for one second and look out the window you'll see we're at the air port.

**I hope you liked chapter 3, and I know what you're thinking, if she takes this long to get to the air port how long will it take her to get to Newport! Well once again please tell your fanfiction friends to read and review. **

**Remember to…..**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Byeee love yaaaa! **


End file.
